<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Taste Of Johnny Silverhand by Doggo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085055">A Taste Of Johnny Silverhand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doggo/pseuds/Doggo'>Doggo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, FTM Johnny Silverhand, First Person, I'm Going to Hell, Johnny calls V lots of pet names so oop, M/M, Pet Names, Reader has a dick, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, male reader - Freeform, trans male Johnny Silverhand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doggo/pseuds/Doggo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What can I get cha?” The women behind the bar asks with a smirk and you hum in thought, your eyes grazing to the right of you, where, the optics on any normal person you’d see nothing but air, but you weren’t a normal person. A tall, well built and handsome as fuck; rock star stood there, his eyes meeting yours from behind his shades as he cocked an eyebrow, unsure why the glance in his direction.<br/>“You know, I’ve never had the ‘taste’ of a- Johnny Silverhand, on my tongue, lemme order one of those”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Johnny Silverhand/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Taste Of Johnny Silverhand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welp, i'm a big ol fucking simp for Johnny Silverhand LMAO-- and this is really fucking uh-- self indugent. So- uh, yeah enjoy ;flushed;</p><p> </p><p>PLEASE NOTE BEFORE READING:<br/>Johnny Silverhand is depicted as having a vagina/cunt/slit/ pussy/ect. in this fanfiction and those specific words are used as descriptors in this fanfiction. However I do not use the word 'clit' or really acknowledge that particular spot because it personally makes me dysphoric (i'm ftm) and I dislike that word in general hhh! Apologizes in advance!<br/>He is also depicted as being rough, and kinda rude/mean too as well as a very dominative bottom and often calls V a 'kid', 'kitten' and 'joytoy' in this fic. Also V acts a bit subby in this too at times so uhmm, If any of that bothers you, then this story won't be for you, sorry!!<br/>---<br/>EDIT 12/16:2020: so, if you are a returning customer, you might've noticed i retyped some segments in this! Hopefully refining them and making them more easy on the eyes and of course, enhancing them with that sweet lemony goodness ;woozyface; and if you're a new customer, then, simply, enjoy~!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What can I get cha?” The women behind the bar asks with a smirk and you hum in thought, your eyes grazing to the right of you, where, the optics on any normal person you’d see nothing but air, but you weren’t a normal person. A tall, well built and handsome as fuck; rock star stood there, his eyes meeting yours from behind his shades as he cocked an eyebrow, unsure why the glance in his direction.<br/>
“You know, I’ve never had the ‘taste’ of a- Johnny Silverhand, on my tongue, lemme order one of those” the words roll off your mouth with ease and it’s obvious your ghostly companion looks a bit ruffled by your comment. The man says nothing however, his dark eyes glancing away as he clears his throat.<br/>
“If this is another ploy to get at nerves, kitten, you’ll have to try harder than that, I ain’t tellin’ you who can help you get rid of this chip” He finally states in his smooth but rough tone once the bartender moves away to grab the alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t even turn to look at him as he spoke.<br/>
Pft, just you wait and see. You think mentally. You’d tried a number ways to get at the man in your head, loosen him up or hell, even straight up trick him. But it was hard to trick someone who could hear a majority of your mental plots. However...you thought you’d try something even Johnny Silverhand, a legend yes, but a man just like any other, couldn’t resist.  </p><p> </p><p>Finally when the bartender brought the small shot to you and placed it down, you moved to grab it slowly, your eyes shifting to look into the black shades of your mental companion, which, unlucky for him, caught his full attention. The corners of your mouth smirked slightly as your tongue pushed out from behind your lips, the warm soft muscle running around the shot glass rim, very, slowly. Teasing it, tasting it, enjoying it, as if it was the most delicious thing you’d ever tasted. It’s honestly a good thing the bartender had already left or this might’ve looked incredibly weird to anyone else in the bar. </p><p>But, this display wasn’t for /anyone else/, no, it was for Johnny Silverhand.<br/>
You could feel his eyes on you from behind those shades- your tongue- your lips as they softly lipped the side of the glass, you sucked the spot softly before you finally threw your head back and downed the spicy, bitter fluid down your gullet in one go.<br/>
Fuck that burned. </p><p>With a satisfied grin, you turned to look where that famous ghost had been leaning to see just how /tough/ he was after seeing such a display, but to your surprise, he wasn’t there anymore. Oh? Did he phase away?<br/>
Something inside you was slightly disappointed at that. Your flirting with this ghostly rock star must’ve gone too far, hell, you honestly weren’t even sure he was into guys- YOU didn’t even know if you were into men but...Johnny Silverhand was Johnny Silverhand.<br/>
Your attention turned down to the empty shot glass in your hand and you half heartedly opened your mouth to order another drink when you felt the heat of another presence behind you. Or well less a ‘presence’ and more like a ghostly aura—</p><p>It was abrupt when Johnny leaned in, his pixelated lips grazing the outer shell of your ear. “You just couldn’t give up could you, kitten? Guess now you got what you wanted, hmm?? Gettin’ me all hot and sloppy in my pants” He almost hisses. “But can you handle what you’ve paved for yourself? Because there ain’t no going back now” His voice is deep, rough and gravely. Shit—<br/>
Your shoulders stiffen immediately and you suddenly find swallowing even your own saliva impossible.<br/>
What—- fuck, that— worked? Yeah it sure as hell worked, but something that didn’t quite come into your plan was the fact that YOU could already feel your black jeans growing tighter. You just wanted to mess with him, edge him on until you got some answers but now—-fuck...you’d fallen into your own trap too.<br/>
It didn’t help the fact that it’s been forever since you’ve gotten laid. And the way this attractive man just reacted to you- his smokey voice danced into you like some toxin taking over...<br/>
You almost felt like the wires in your head were going to overheat. </p><p>“Oi, I’m not a patient man, Kitten” Johnny’s voice growled Into your ear, the voice wracking through your skull and you shivered.<br/>
With increasingly wobbly legs, you struggle to stand, but once you find your footing, you peel yourself from the bar stool, hoping your growing arousal wasn’t too noticeable thanks to your stylish leather jacket. The bartender looked up, cocking an eyebrow. “Leaving so soon? Ya only had one drink, V” she looked curious but not truly offended.<br/>
“E-erm- yeah,  I need to take an important /business/ call, I’ll catch you later,“<br/>
She nods with a knowing smile. “Just stay outta trouble now”</p><p>Yeah, like that’ll happen. You thought to yourself as you give her a short nod and fumble your around through the crowds, you weren’t sure if you could even drive in this state so you opted for one of the private closed off booths in the back. </p><p> </p><p>“Heh, geez kid,, You know, for someone who seemed so confidently lewd back there, you seem worse for ware” the deep chuckle came from the ghostly rock star as he phased into existence in front of you and plopped down onto the chrome colored booth seating, his legs spreading intimidatingly before you, looking expectant.<br/>
You felt your face warming up as you pulled the beaded curtain closed, the rock star’s voice boomed into your brain again.<br/>
“Come on, joytoy, can’t keep a man waiting”<br/>
You half heartedly rolled your eyes and approached him slowly before stopping a foot or two away, your erection more than obvious in your jeans now.<br/>
“Shut up, I ain’t no joytoy” you hissed and the rock star’s lip quirked into a smirk.<br/>
“No? Well Kid, would you care to enlighten me as to what you’d call this little situation then? A tea party?” Your brows frowned softly. </p><p>“A proposition” you state a matter a factually. Not going any closer as you stood your ground.<br/>
“A what-?” Johnny looked taken aback even through his shades.<br/>
“You heard me, I ain’t doing a thing to you till you give me answers” You crossed your arms, the subtle squeak of your leather jacket audible.<br/>
You can see the confidence melt from Johnny’s face, his lips turning into a grimace.<br/>
“I see” his voice is a bit dry, the realization hitting him.<br/>
“You know, you got big words for someone who’s also sportin’ a little hard-on there, kitten” he grins and leans back against the couch seat, arms leaning over the top of the booth in a smug manner. </p><p>Your teeth grit softly, “Hey, well at least I can go jerk off on my lonesome, but I’m sure it’s been- well what- 50 years since you got your cunt fucked? Come on Johnny, you and me both know how badly you want this, you told me yourself how hot and bothered you were back there, or did you forget?”<br/>
Johnny looked to the side, his lips pursing.<br/>
“How dare you--you little fucking—-“ he fell silent, as if contemplating it all.<br/>
Johnny finally turned back to you, his dark eyes glaring from behind even darker shades. “You think you’re hot shit right? Thinkin’ you can push me around? A legend like me even after being the one to CAUSE the issue in the first place??” With a deep guttural exhale he ran a hand down his face. The issue of course being making this rock star /rock hard/ and unable to do anything without your help. “Fine, kid, you’re lucky i’m in a charitable mood, I’ll give you /one/ fucking name of a dude who might be able to tell you info about my chip, but I ain’t tellin you specifics, locations, nothin’.  Hell, he could be dead now for all I know, but Ur on Ur own with that, aight’ kitten?”<br/>
Well..it was a start.<br/>
You exhale deeply and nod your head firmly in agreement.<br/>
“Y-yeah, fine, deal” you reply with a quieter tone, hoping this ghost in your head wasn’t lying. Johnny opens his mouth to no doubt demand you come over and service him but you’ve already beat him to the punch. As you approach him he falls silent.<br/>
Your legs neatly fold down under you as you start to kneel between his spread thighs and the rock star’s mouth goes dry.<br/>
His dark eyes are on your every move, every fumble, every brush of your fingers as you slide your palms down the smooth leather of his inner thighs and meeting in the middle to undo his belt and begin to unbutton his jeans.</p><p>“Hurry up, kid, ain’t got all day-” he growls and you huff a laugh. “What’s so funny, cupcake?” The rock star grumbles down at you, his left leg twitching with anticipation.<br/>
“I ain’t never seen someone this impatient and rowdy since high school, and that person was a virgin-” you tease with a shit eating grin as you finally open his pants enough for him to be exposed to the open air.<br/>
However, before you can do a single thing, you can feel the sharp and painful yank of your hair being pulled backwards, wracking your cranium to tilt upwards and forcing you to look him in the face.<br/>
“You just keep running that little mouth of yours, don’t you? Think it’s cute eh? How bout you put that mouth to work, joytoy”<br/>
You grunt, wincing as droplets of moisture well in the corners of your eyes from the painful grip he had on your skull. “I-I told you, I ain’t no joyto-“ you barked back, only to be rudely cut off by the rock star pushing your head down between his thighs and rutting his incredibly hot and slick cunt against your mouth. Fuck—-</p><p>“See the /mess/ you’ve caused-” He growls lustfully, letting you get quite the mouthful of his cunt's wetness when your mouth opened to protest. “-Take care of it” He demands, holding your head in place between his leather thighs.<br/>
You groan at first, wanting to protest- to pull away, you wanted to do this your own way but well- he wasn’t playing around anymore, and this is what you’d intended to do in the first place. Just not so-oof- rough.<br/>
Johnny glares down at you, burning into you with his optics and you have no choice but to do as you were silently told. Some plan this was, you thought you had the upper hand but looks like this rock star wasn’t some chrome eating idiot either.  Your eyes met his from your rather lewd position and your soft lips parted. Your thick, warm tongue gently ran down his sex, pushing tentatively at his wetness before it slipped in completely, a deep groan pulling from the back of his throat as his hips ticked upwards against your mouth sharply, looking for more. A good reaction finally.</p><p>You swallowed thickly, your hands moving up slowly, your left thumb spreading him open further as you drag the strong muscle in your mouth into him further, your other hand gripping the inside of his thigh for support and when you begin to run out of air, you're pulling up just enough to refill your lungs,  your hot breath dancing over his cunt as you press your wet lips into him to run a wet stripe of hot saliva just outside his inner sex before lunging the slippery muscle back into him once more. The man's hips bucked desperate for more friction, however hitting his pelvis rather painfully against your nose and you gasp in pain. Though when you could feel his insides tightening around your tongue, the pain shifted away from your face, your mind elsewhere as the throb of your desperate cock sent a shiver down your spine. His grip on your hair softened slightly, his hands curling into your hair, his finger tips occasionally running un-uniform circles over your skull in silent approval. Softly sucking him and dipping your tongue deeper, you continued your ‘meal’, rougher, faster, messier and the rock star was enjoying every second. At this point he was practically humping your face, holding your head in place as he rut his slit against your hot and willing tongue and plump warm lips. His eyebrows frowning as he fought to keep his cool composure as your mouth serviced him in a way he hadn’t had in over 50 years.</p><p>“Fuckkk, Yeah,, just like that, kid“ his grip on your hair locked into a fist once more when you'd hit a particularly sensitive spot inside him and he groaned louder, hungry, his hips rocking upwards breathlessly. your eyes welled up again, noting just how fucking wet he was, he must've been growing closer. You exhaled, your hot breath against his slit as you slid your tongue as deep as you could into his slick warm cunt, swirling your tongue inside him and softly moaning when you can feel one of his boots pressing between your legs to give your unttended cock some desperate friction.<br/>
“Mnnff, fucckkk,,, t-taste good, kitten?” His deep voice cooes as he lays his head against the back of the couch, grinding against your mouth further.<br/>
His slick dribbled down your chin as you finally took to the aid of your right hand. You softly pulled your lips away from his desperate hole, replacing it with something much more interesting. With one fluid motion you pushed your index and middle finger into his wet cunt, his insides tightening almost immediately to the new foreign objects inside of him. And much to your surprise, it only took a mere four, deep thrusts of your fingers before you could feel his entire body tensing up, his legs twitching as his orgasm hit him hard. His head falling backwards as he cursed some ungodly words, his hips twitching sporadically as you dipped your fingers into him once more, helping him ride out his orgasm as it washed over him in droves.<br/>
His hot cum making quite the mess when you slipped your fingers from inside him and softly lapped up the mess with your tongue best you could, a hefty blush on your cheeks.<br/>
“Hahah,,,,yeah,,good boy, lick it all up now” He said in a slight daze. His hand finally releasing its vice grip from behind your head when you were done and you were able to wobbliy fall backwards onto your ass, looking flustered and messy. You really /did/ look like some used joytoy now. Geez...<br/>
Silverhand cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders, trying to regain his composure a bit .<br/>
“Heh~ Well now Kitten,  didn’t know your mouth could be used for somethin’ so /good/“ The rock star smirked down at you, extending his hand to cup your chin as he spoke, making your eyes meet with his.
"You look so good with my cum on your lips~" His voice was like dark honey as he ran his thumb over your bottom lip, collecting some of his own essence.</p><p>You blush deeper as you fight to catch your breath, pulling hesitantly out of his grasp so you flusteredly wipe could the mess from your face. “Yeah yeah, j-just tell me what w-we agreed on” You go to stand, your legs wobbling like a newborn deer, leaning a hand on the wall for support and wincing at your painfully tight jeans<br/>
“Hmm, yeah, I could do that, if I was 100% satisfied with your /services/ joytoy, but I ain’t”<br/>
You stare, dumbfounded, “W-what!? HEY! You literally just came all over my mouth like some horny teenager!! Now tell me what you fuckin’ owe-“ </p><p>Johnny stands with purpose, his eyes on you like some predator and you feel like a deer in headlights, frozen in place. “What are you-“ your voice is caught in your throat when he grabs you by the collar and throws you roughly onto the couch, you can barely sit up fully before he’s boxing you against the smooth surface, one hand slipping under your chin once more while his other wanders lower, past your hips. “O-oh s-shit” You moan out when the pads of his fingers located the outline of your erection and gives it a ‘loving’ stroke through the fabric, humming a laugh when he can feel your hips flicking upwards against his hand in response.</p><p>“The agreement-“ he starts to say, face inches from yours as those wandering fingers down below find the buttons on your pants and starts to undo them with ease, like hes done this a million times before. “Was you’d /fuck/ my- what was it you said?- My ‘50 year old rock star cunt’- yeah”<br/>
You swallow deeply, your optic pupils wide with arousal, your mouth hanging open with a bated breath.<br/>
“I—s-shit“ you can’t find words before he’s freeing your cock and slipping his calloused fingers around it, giving it a ‘friendly’ stroke as you fight to make any sounds. Failing of course as a breathy moan pulls from the reccesses of your throat. You'd say you would have been incredibly embarrassed had the man in your lap not already seen you in probably the most embarrassing position just a few minutes prior, between his leg with your tongue on his cunt.<br/>
“HM, not a bad joystick here, kid.” His ego ridden voice almost echos through your wiring and you inhale quickly when he strokes it even harder that second time, his thumb ghosting over the tip, smearing the dribble of pre-cum that was already forming there.
 “A-ahh..f-fuck, S’ that s--supposed to be a- hhh-- c-compliment?” You huff and you can hear him chuckle.<br/>
“Something like that” he grins and releases your cock. 

You mentally curse for the sudden lack of touch but your prayers are quickly answered when the rockstar moves to straddle you properly, both of this thighs resting on the outside of your own as he pins your back against the wall of the couch, one hand tangling into your hair as he looked you square in the eye. 

You squirmed slightly under his piercing gaze, but quickly became distracted as his hips pushed down, lowering himself onto you and you can feel your cock rubbing against his soaked entrance. You could feel all the blood rushing from whatever blush you had to your cock, as if it could harden any more, it did just that, needy as it anticipated the warmth within- however, he pauses before it can slip inside. You whined softly, your teeth nipping at your lip as you waited in what one might assume was agony.
"Patience" He cooed as he brought his free hand upwards to pull off his shades, flicking them somewhere next to you on the couch.  However, with his eyes finally in view, burrowing into your own with an intimidatingly lustful look, you felt paralyzed.</p><p>“If you want that information, better make this worth it, joytoy” He growls and your hips twitch impatiently. “L-Lets get on with it then” You say in a quiet, dry tone, your finger tips grazing over his thighs before settling onto his hips, the leather of his pants smooth against the non-metallic pads of your fingers. Exhaling deeply, guiding his hips downwards and In one quick motion, you can feel your cock slipping into his twitching entrance, spreading him open around you. The tight heat that burned inside was intense as you groaned in pleasure.</p><p>“- Agh-Fuck, kid-shit- hold up-" His hand curled into a fist at the stretch, his eyes squeezing shut momentarily. "Bit- h- fuckin' bigger than I realized-” He huffs out shakily at feeling so damn full.<br/>
You swallow softly and give him a few moments to adjust and catch his breath. Not getting fucked for 50 years probably means you gotta get used to the feeling of all this again, or at least you’d assume.
It was quiet for a moment, though he only need give you a sharp glance for you to get the hint that he was ready to continue on.<br/>
You took in a shakily breath as you rocked your hips into him finally, the feeling of how his cunt hugged around your erection in an oh so loving fashion was almost crippling. You were quick to start moving your hips, pumping your cock inside his slickness slow at first but once things got going it was only a matter of minutes before the rough slap of skin, leather and occasional metal was filling the small private booth. "Oh fuck---shit"
And now he was practically slamming himself down onto your dick, desperate for this feeling he’d missed for so long-- and you could barely keep your breath steady much less your hips. “A-ahnh-nnh..Jesus, J-Johnny--” You piped softly, flushed as fuck as it felt like /you/ were the one being serviced by a joytoy now.<br/>
“C’mon, kid, you’re gettin’ outworked by someone who’s over 50 years older than you, show me you /really/ want that information from me~” He challenges you with a dark, toothy smirk.</p><p>“H-heh, hey now, don’t get too cocky now, /grandpa/” You huffed a laugh which was cut off by him grabbing your hair again and forcing you to expose your neck to him.<br/>
“I’d be careful if i were you, I can still take /control/ of you, kid” He snickers, his firm lips pressing against your throat , grazing his teeth against it.<br/>
Your body shivers at the sensation and your hips rut upwards aggressively in response,<br/>
“Mnng~! F-fuck Yeahhh, t-there we go kid, just like that- nice and- rough for me-” The rock star hisses in pleasure, continuing to abuse that spot on your neck to egg you on further.<br/>
Your hands felt jittery as they fought to hold onto his hips, attempting to hold them steady before thrusting upwards roughly once more, your cock rutting so hard that the slap of his skin leaves a crimson mark where it met with your own. “sHIT KID, f-fuck” Hes grasping at the couch, at anything, for composure, looking a bit flushed himself as he returns his blunt teeth to that spot on your neck that seemed to drive you /crazy/.  Silverhand knew it too because teeth nip harder onto your throat, leaving a painful mark as you continue fucking into him with this new, fast paced and increasingly rough rhythmic fashion. Your cock reaching corners of his cunt that he hadn’t even imagined had been touched in ages. You were deep, almost /too/ deep for the rock star to keep him rough mentality in check. He was slipping. And fuck it felt good. His insides squeezing and milking every ounce of pleasure it could from you each time you pulled your cock out only to whap it back in full force with an audible ‘squelch’.<br/>
You’re pretty sure if Johnny had a real body he probably wouldn’t be walking after this- but that’s what makes it fun now doesn’t it??</p><p>You feel a heat running down your spine and start to feel light headed. It suddenly felt like.. both of your minds were intertwined, your feelings, you felt the overwhelming and sexual sensation of /being/ dominated, but equally, the hungry and lustful sensation of /dominating/ that prey.<br/>
Your hips moved faster, less refined and more desperate now.<br/>
Your mind was jumbled and yet clearer than it had ever been. Your eyes softly glowed a bright neon in tune with Silverhand’s own optics as you locked eyes with him. Both of you felt it in unison, an orgasm that was heading in your direction like a tidal wave in the not so far off distance.</p><p> You felt like nothing else mattered- nothing but this legend..- like all your senses were replaced with some primal hunter, was that hunger your own? Or you feeling /his/. You  lie if you didn't say it almost felt as if you were in danger, being taken over- but you couldn’t stop now, not even if you wanted.</p><p>Your subtle moans quickly get cut off when your mouth was claimed by the rock star. F-fuck. How was it even possible? This man, this ghost, whatever, somehow managing to make you feel like the dominated one despite YOU being the one with your dick in him. Your throat felt numb and tingly as his tongue dominated your mouth, practically shoving it down your throat. The muscle was warm and heavy in your mouth, just like his body weighing over you.<br/>
Your body was running on fumes now, your orgasm growing closer and yet your hips began to grow tired and the rock star could feel it, but he sure as hell wasn’t about to let you tire out now, not when you both were this close.<br/>
He pulled away from your mouth and instead rested his lips against your earlobe, biting it before whispering.<br/>
“Don’t let your engine die on me now, kid, you’re doing so well~ C’mon, fuck me like you were made for it”</p><p>Your eyes were in a daze but you did as you were told, the painful slap of skin on skin kicking up faster once more as the feeling returned, the tidal wave- it felt like a glacier of ice and fire pulsing through your wiring, through your very core and down to your cock. You shivered, eyes squeezing shut when you can feel the burning sensation grow even stronger. </p><p>“Mmnngg-cum with me, kitten” His voice was a soft, raspy whisper that cooed into your ear, urging you softly whilst his body actions, were much more intense. Thrusting his hips downwards in a painfully rough manner, the ghostly legend lets out a drawn out, guttural growl of a moan which pulled from deep inside his vocal cords and echoing into your ear canal.<br/>
What followed was the intense feeling of his tight cunt squeezing around you like a tight, warm vice, cumming hard on your cock just as your own climax reached it’s peak. You could feel your hands trembling and all you could do was breath outwards and groan in pleasure, all the air leaving your body as you held onto his jacket like your life depended on it, your hips twitching and thrusting upwards as you came hard, riding out your orgasm with repeated, shallow thrusts, your cock pumping him full of the hot slick fluids that spilled out from inside him.<br/>
“ffuucckkkkk”<br/>
The legend himself growled, his head leaning back against the air as he fought to catch his ghostly breath, his firm hands no doubt leaving bruises on your body where they’d been holding on impossibly tight.<br/>
“S-shit” You mumbled, feeling like you’d been hit by a truck, but in the best way possible.<br/>
It grew quiet.. all you could hear was your heartbeat now.<br/>
But slowly, it began to fade... slowly.., your body regained feeling, the overwhelming sensation of being linked with someone else mentally, the sensation of cumming hard drifting away and your mind cleared. </p><p>In your head, somewhere, you could hear Silverhand’s voice giving you the name of the man you needed to seek out about the chip. And then, silence. As quick and reckless as the whole thing started, it was over. You sat there for a short minute before finally having the will power to move again. </p><p>Your eyes felt heavy as they pried themselves open and your optics adjusted to the dim, neon lights of the club, you found yourself alone, a puddle of sweat and ruffled hair, nothing but the idle beat of the music in the background. You rub your free hand down your face, your eyes fixating downwards to see the very messy amount of cum painting the outside of pant leg and your very spent cock, resting in the palm of your open hand, as if you’d simply jerked yourself off by your lonesome. Or...did you???<br/>
Shivering with a soft sigh you nod. “Right, thanks” You say softly to the air in response to your ghostly companion for keeping his word, knowing Johnny Silverhand was in your mind somewhere, listening... </p><p>As you tucked yourself away and wiped up the mess, you sighed and stood groggily for your next destination. You might not have admitted it now, but you hoped this wouldn’t be the last time you two shared a ‘ride’ together. And perhaps... next time, the legend himself would stick around a little while longer~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>